


In The Morning

by summerroad7



Series: Sweet Heart Sweet Light [1]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, Musician Alex, Photographer Miles, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: Alex is on holiday with his bandmates in Liverpool. Everyday he sits on the bench across the street to a cafe names Shadow Puppets. Everyday a stranger comes to the shop for breakfast and coffee.





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the boys and the love at first sight thing is usually very unreliable. Please don't go anywhere with strangers you meet on the street unless it's Miles Kane.

In The Morning

 

Alex writes about love.

He also writes about that stranger who goes to the same coffee shop every morning at the exact same time. 8:30 it is. This slender young man with soft-looking dark hair will step in that small coffee shop beside the bus station, all dressed up. On Monday and Thursday, he buys two croissants for breakfast. The rest of the week a morning roll. He sits down at the small table outside and drinks his coffee. He reads. It’s always some fashion magazines with colorful covers. 

Alex sits across the street on the bench with his notebook and bangs covering his face completely. A few quick glances at the stranger and he would suddenly have choruses dancing in his head. That’s how he put the last three songs together: by catching the sparks when he watches people on the street.

Most of the tunes come from this one person, to be specific. Alex is leaving Liverpool tomorrow together with all his friends. It has been a nice relaxing week. He wakes up early, goes out to do some writing and buys breakfast for the rest of the band on his way back. They stay in a cozy little guest house near the Albert Dock. Alex loves the river dearly, but he can’t write anything with water around. Therefore, he has to get into the city center, where he finds his unacquainted Muse. Alex’s about to go get some coffee when he first saw him, dressed in a grey coat and looking scarily like a member of the Beatles.

Alex’s immediately drawn to this young man. Something about his style is a bit funny yet extremely captivating at the same time. Luckily, Alex finds out he’s a regular customer of this coffee shop named Shadow Puppets (strange name for a cafe), giving him the chance to observe this man for a while every morning.

The stranger raises his head and looks around, somehow realizing he’s been scrutinized. Alex quick ducked his head. He can’t help but get a bit red. The stranger has lovely eyes. Even from across the street Alex can tell they must be charming. He’s only wearing an oversized caramel sweater and jeans today. It’s the first time Alex sees him in casual clothes.

Alex supposes he’s not interested in this man himself. Only the idea of him which Alex pictures freely in his mind matters. He always feels a bit bad about doing something like that. It almost feels like he’s robbing or stealing something precious from his inspirations, despite all the bits he adds afterwards.

The stranger rubs his palms together to fight the chilling morning winds. Alex slowly writes down on his notebook: I can see you making little flames. 

That’s when someone sits down on the bench with him.

Alex is shocked to see the stranger he’s staring at a few seconds ago sitting next to him, smiling at his obvious embarrassment.

“Hi! Morning.” The stranger greets him cheerfully with a strong accent. He’s clearly local. “How’re you doing?”

Alex murmurs a hesitant “fine”. He doesn’t even know this man’s name.

“I saw you sitting here yesterday and the day before.” The stranger chuckles, “I’m Miles by the way.” 

“Alex,” He manages to squeeze out a few more words, “I saw you too. I mean, you seem to have a schedule.”

Miles laughs out at his words. “I do, tragically. I wish I don’t have to go to work at 9 though. It’s getting hard to get out of the bed these days.”

It’s nearly winter. Alex is the rare kind that doesn’t hate wintertime with a passion. He finds it easier to write when it’s cold.

He realizes he’s just spaced out in front of a stranger. Alex darts a look at Miles, but Miles doesn’t seem to mind at all. He looks amused. 

“I’m not bothering you, am I?” He points at Alex notebook. 

“No! Of course not. It’s just me notes...” He closes it immediately. A little flushed. He’s not used to letting people see his drafts. Although the curious look, Miles doesn’t peek at all. Alex secretly likes him for that. He puts his notebook aside and casually casts a glance at his watch. It’s 8:57. “Wait, you’re going to be late!”

“Don’t worry. Today’s Saturday.” Miles is giggling now. His happiness is contagious enough to expel Alex’s embarrassment. Alex bursts into laughter himself, can’t believe he forgets.

“Then why are you still up early?” Alex asks jokingly. He’s surprised by Miles giving him a somewhat shy smirk.

“Well, I told you. I saw you yesterday and the day before. Think I’ll try me luck.” He suddenly looks very young with his hand fumbling with the collar of his sweater. It’s hard to not notice that his fingers are ridiculously beautiful.

Alex gushes out a soft “oh”. That’s not an answer he’s expecting at all. He’s flattered definitely, but also confused as hell. How come Miles even notices him at all? It’s not like he’s drawing many kind attentions by sitting there with a notebook, looking like an overage nerd.

Miles mistakes his lack of words as an unspoken rejection. He smiles at him apologetically, gives him a quiet goodbye before getting up to leave. Alex jumps up to catch him before Miles runs away. He even surprises himself with the movement. “Actually, eh…I was here the whole week.” He admits awkwardly, desperate to keep Miles with him. “I’m on holiday. So… I come here to...watch people?” 

For fuck sake. Good job Alex. He scolds himself silently. Now he sounds like a creepy freak.

“Are you a spy? Like in Bond movies?” Miles looks him up and down (He’s a few inches taller than Alex but not so tall to be intimidating). This kind of gestures usually makes Alex very self-conscious, but Miles does it in a very dramatic way, clearly putting up an act. 

They crack up at the same time, looking at each other. 

Miles does have very charming eyes. Alex thinks to himself. 

“Do you want a coffee?” Miles gestures at him, turning to the side. Alex follows him without a second thought. 

He stands next to Miles on the side of the road, waiting for the traffic lights to turn. “Guess today is indeed me lucky day!” Miles declares happily.

Alex can only think of the same.

+FIN+

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my poor English. If any mistakes please let me know x


End file.
